


Fair Compromise

by Lywinis



Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: Eddie's working too hard. Richie's a fucking menace.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Fair Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/gifts), [birkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birkin/gifts).



> bearfeathers said:  
> "I love you, but stop talking." Reddie.

“Never,” Richie says, draping himself over Eddie's chair like he belonged there, and maybe Eddie had splurged for the extra heavy-duty chair not because he was overweight but because Richie Tozier was a fucking monster of a man and liked to hang over the sides of his chair and push on the back and—during one memorable late night working on accounts—climb into Eddie's lap and kiss him breathless.

Richie fucking Tozier is a menace.

Eddie loves him so goddamned much.

“I've got to get this done,” Eddie says, gesturing at the screen full of spreadsheets that made sense to exactly three people in the company: himself, his assistant, and the project manager who turned the raw data into something the CEOs could parse over a martini lunch.

“Yes, but it's movie night.” Richie's not whining, not exactly. Eddie has been bringing more work home as of late, and he feels guilty about it, knowing that his plate of daily tasks was full but letting work serve him another helping because he just wasn't stretched thin enough.

“It is, and the sooner you let me finish this up, the sooner we can watch whatever B-rated garbage you want.”

“Excuse me! _The Thing_ was not B-rated garbage, you philistine,” Richie says, giving an offended gasp right in Eddie's ear. “Kurt Russell is a national treasure.”

Eddie growls and swipes at Richie's head, getting his hand tangled in the thick hair at the nape of Richie's neck. By the hot outrush of air he gets, he knows he's hit the sweet spot, tugging and making Richie lean over him further. He turns his head and marks Richie's neck, a sucking, bruising kiss that leaves a welt alongside Richie's pulse. He bites, gentle enough to not break the skin, but hard enough for it to be a reminder.

Richie's frozen against the back of his chair, pliant when Eddie releases him, guides him down into a kiss that Eddie himself turns filthy, biting softly at Richie's lower lip and tugging.

“Now,” Eddie says, releasing a dazed Richie and turning back to his keyboard. “Give me half an hour, and we can watch a movie. And for the record, Kurt Russell has made shitty movies. _Big Trouble in Little China_ was literal garbage.”

“ _Big Trouble in Little China_ is a goddamned masterpiece,” Richie says, in a low, breathy voice that was more suited to the tumble of frantic words that spilled from his mouth as Eddie wrung an orgasm from him, pressed against the bed and chest heaving, glasses askew and mouth still going— 

It pleases Eddie, somewhat, to know that he can leave Richie that turned on and Richie _will still want to fucking argue_.

It's annoying.

Eddie loves it.

“We'll have to watch it again,” Eddie says, instead, looking back over his shoulder at Richie. His husband's eyes are more pupil than iris, the flush that Eddie loves already working its way down Richie's neck and to his chest, disappearing under Richie's shirt. “Give me thirty minutes. Then I'm done.”

“Promise?” Richie asks, swallowing hard. Eddie's been working too much. He can concede that one.

It only takes a second to decide.

“You know what?” Eddie says, saving his work. “This isn't due until Monday. It can wait for tonight.”

The old Eddie would have balked at leaving things unfinished. The new Eddie shuts his laptop and chases Richie into the living room, laughing.

It's a better compromise, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Idiots, the both of them.
> 
> The Thing and Big Trouble in Little China are masterpieces of cinema, fight me.
> 
> Feel free to prompt me on tumblr, the list is [here](https://lywinis.tumblr.com/post/617114277746278400/prompt-list-i)! (I'll also take other Losers prompts, feel free to go nuts!)


End file.
